The Girl with the Red Scarf
by Xpurpleis4heartsX
Summary: In Harry's fifth year, a tranfer student from Beauxbotons Academy, comes to Hogwarts in search for a certain person. Her name is Addison Snape and Hogwarts is shocked at the new insight into their Potions Masters Life. *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head today. I hope you enjoy it. **

Prologue

Lily Potter walked to the moss green door of Grimmauld Place in London at 6 o'clock p.m. October 31st, 1981. Rain poured onto its tin roof and the sky was clouded with dark shadows. The moon was not visible. Lily thought it was fitting. Tonight she was giving up her only daughter. The blessed angel her and Serverus had created together. Their bodies intertwining for that one magical January night. Lily would remember that night for the rest of her life. She shifted the baby in her arms, so she wouldn't get wet. Lily's hand reached out and the thick door three times. The door opened with a loud groan and a scarred man appeared at the door.

"Remus," Lily sighed, relieved that it wasn't Sirius. If he knew, he would kick her arse from here to kingdom come. Remus was the only one that really understood, thats why she was his goddaughter.

"Lily, come in out of the rain." Remus called warmly, moving so Lily could step in.

Lily walked into the house, shivering. She continued into the living room and found a roaring fire, a fresh set of clothing, hot cocoa and Albus Dumbledore. He was sitting in a purple lazy-boy chair wearing his infamous navy blue robes.

"So this is the child Remus has told me so much about," Dumbledore spoke amusingly, peering over his half-moon glasses. Lily smiled and nodded. Lily then shivered again, uncontrollably. Dumbledore held his hands out and told her,"Give her to me and you get warmed up." Lily walked over to Dumbledore, handed her to him, picked up the clothing and walked out of the room.

Dumbledore took this time to study this child. She had some light reddish brown hair, a mix between ginger and chesnut but was mostly bald. She had the light blue eyes with mocha brown around her pupil and moss green around the rim of her iris. Her lips were rosy while her nose and cheeks were splattered with freckles. She was swirming around in her lavender footsie, which had stars and cresent moons adorning it. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish. Dumbledore smiled and reached his long knobby fingertip to her lips and she grabbed his finger and inch above her lips. Her eyes sparkled with wonder as she examined it. The door opened suddenly, and footsteps signaled the enterance of Severus Snape into the room.

"Is that her?" He asked quitely, from across the room.

Dumbledore looked up at Severus. Not one part of him was wet from the rain that continued to pour the city of London. His face was twisted up in a rare concern and his face relaxed when the older man nodded. Lily then entered the room, in a black sweater, jeans and white trainers. She caught one sight of Severus and ran to him, embracing him tightly.

"She was born yesterday. I named her Addison Iris Snape. Severus, I have to leave now. You understand?" Lily asked Severus as she held him close.

Severus nodded and pulled away from her completely.

"Your not supposed to be out of your hiding place. You must be going now. I'll keep her safe."

With that, She was gone. Little did they know, that was the last time any of them were going to see her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: OKay im doing something a little different (yes i always add a sister character!! thats not new lol but every character needs a good best friend) IM doing it from a guys perspective and im the GIRLY-EST girl of all my friends so if you could review and tell me qhat you thought of it! ~Thank you~**

**Chapter One**

Iwas impatiently waiting in an empty train compartment on the way to Hogwarts. Crabb and Goyle were supposed to find the trolley, get snacks and get back as soon as possible. They had failed in coming back in a timely fashion but I had realized over the years that you should expect the bare minimum from them. I stared out the window, bored out of my mind.I picked at a loose thread on my black trousers. I thought of the girls that wanted to sit with me on the train but I had grown tired of the likes of Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. I had recently talking with Pansey Parkinson but she was too dim-witted to get any of my jokes.

"Can I sit in here?" A flowery voice asked.

I was surprised to say the least. I turned my head quickly towards the sliding door and found a girl standing between them. Her hands were bent at the elbows, holding the doors apart and her chesnut hair was splayed around her heart shaped face in loose ringlets. A red scarf hung loosely around her neck and shoulders. Her uniform black skirt hugged her hips in a way I found very appealing. Draco didn't realize that he was staring.

"O--kay, I'll Just," She said and turned to walk away but I blurted quickly, "No, no. No one is sitting with me. "

The girl turned around and nodded. I recovered my composure and she walked gracefully to the seat opposite of his and sat down. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Hi, My names Addison. BUt you can call me Addy. " She told him. I was quickly falling for her voice alone. It was soft yet had a confidence that made her seem older than she looked. It was sweet as a chocoball and it made me as tongue tied as a ton-tongue toffee. She wasn't helping either by pushing her hair behind her ears with her slim fingers, covering her bust a little. She then brought her hands to her lap and her waist seemed no bigger than my forefinger.

"Draco Malfoy."

She smiled and nodded. She then puckered her lips to the side and it showed off deep dimples in her rosy cheeks. How I would love to kiss those lips and cheeks. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until she started a converstation.

"So what year are you in?" She asked. Her multicolored eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I'm in 5th year. You?" I placed my hands on top my crossed legs.

"I'm in fourth year." She shifted in her seat and started to slouch.

There was another pause.

"I haven't seen you around. What classes are you taking?" I inquired. I knew I had struck her attention because her posture straightened up. I could tell because I sneeked a look at her bust moving upward.

"Well I'm new and I transfered from Beauxbotons. I'm taking all of the normal classes. Defense, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy but in Potions and Charms I'm taking advanced 7th year classes. Then I am taking 6th year Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. 5th year Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. OH! And 7th year Divination but it's a pretty easy class."

While She was talking, her hands floated in the air in a dance. It took me a minute to realize that she had all of the classes and was more advanced in four of them. I didn't hide my surprise when I asked, "Your taking all of the classes and are taking seven advanced ones?"

She giggled and replied," Yes. Daddy says that I'm too smart for my own good and I'll probably be sorted into Ravenclaw. But I'm not very sure. Any of the houses would be nice."

I truely laughed and asked, "Well I prefer Slytherin. Its won the House cup many times."

She smiled again. "Well Daddy was in Slytherin and he does perfer the house but I like Hufflepuff. I mean they are true and loyal. They like to do things honestly and I love that."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A Slytherin's daughter wanted to be a duffer?

"They're house mascot is a badger, their ghost if called The **Fat **Friar and their colors are yellow and black! You might as well dress up like a bee and say buzz buzz all of the time." I told her, not believing my ears. Being a Duffer is almost as bad as being a Gryffindor.

Her gaze grew icey in a second and she glared at me and drawled," Excuse me but the Slytherin mascot is a **snake**, which is historically acknowledged as an evil being or devil. And your track record isn't really benefitting your side of the arguement. The colors are **black **and green. And your ghost is the **bloody** baron, which no one probably has the guts to ask what he did to get bloody. Your known to be clever, mean and will do anything to move **yourselfs **forward in life. So do not tell me that being a **Slytherin **is better than being a Hufflepuff because I will surely prove **you** wrong."

At that moment, Addison's eyes flashed dangerously and she reminded me of Professor Snape at that moment. No one other than Potty Weasel and the Mudblood has ever stood up to me like that. It made me aroused and angry at the same time. I changed the subject so I wouldn't think anymore dirty thoughts about her.

"That's a nice scarf your wearing. I like the red." I complimented.

She blushed and her eyes warmed up quickly.

"It was my mothers. My father gave it to me when--um I was old enough not to drown in it." She laughed. "It's my good luck charm."

Something happened to her mother. And I wanted to know about it.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked as gently as I could.

Her face darkened and she turned her head away from me. She whispered, "She died."

I nodded and before I could ask anymore, a familiar voice rang out, "I believe these belong to you, Draco."

In the doorway was Professor Snape with Crabbe and Goyle infront of him. His hands were around their collars. I sighed and nodded.

"Do your best to keep them out of trouble." He drawled.

Crabbe sat beside Addison and Goyle beside me. PRofessor Snape looked at Addison and she got up from her seat. I looked at her surprised and without a minute to spare, Professor Snape said, "Come on Addison, I have to prepare you for the feast."

"Okay. Goodbye Draco. It seems to me that you need no introduction to my father. I'll see you later."

With that, Addison and Professor Snape left, leaving me to ponder what just happened with two dunderheads.

**Okie dokie! Well That felt awesome to write after so long!! Well please review and tell me if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This entire chapter was influenced my the song "Good times Gonna Come" by Aqualung. If you listen to it, you'll understand. Simple yet incredibly sexy. Just like my character :) Ps Sorry for the delay, School just started and im EXTREMELY busy.**

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts wasn't as bad as I thought. Blaise and Pansy had come into the compartment and moved Goyle next to Crabbe. Pansy was thin enough to sit between Blaise and myself. Pansy was a tall willowy girl but her face looked as if someone had smooshed it. She was niether pretty nor plain, therefore invisible. She made up for it in her cruelty and violent attitude. Blaise was a stocky mocha colored boy and an only child like me. HIs mother had married several prominant members of the Ministry but they had all died mysteriously. These days not many men have asked her out.

The rest of the trip, Pansy blabbed about some class that her father told her to take and she didn't want to. I surprised that I even got that out conversation because I was thinking about Addison. Questions flew through my mind. Why didn't Professor Snape tell me? How could he have a child? He's petrifying to all of the other houses and he never seems to be interested in anything other than potions. I'm his godson and even I didn't know.

The rest of the trip went easily. When we reached Hogwarts, I immediately started to look for Addison. Pansy kept trying to get my attention but when she saw that I wasn't paying attention she walked away in a huff. Blaise lelf with her but I didn't care. I wanted to know more about Addison. How was it going to school at Beauxbotons? What flowers did she like? How was her father away from Hogwarts? And more questions followed but they all stopped when I finally found her.

Addison was standing with the first years. She towered over the other students by at least six inches. Her hair splayed around her shoulders and stood awkwardly, with her arms smooshing her bosom pleasingly. She shifted from one foot to another and looked around anxiously. I made the decision to talk to her but my body got the signal first because I was walking forward as soon as I thought of it.

Before I got there though, a wanker just had to get in my way. Cormac McLaggen walked up and said something. For five minutes, I stopped in my tracks, watched the conversation and was almost going to turn around until I caught her gaze and there it was. A plain dread was in her beautiful eyes. I walked over, with the Malfoy saunter and helped her out.

"Get out of my way McLAggen, PRofessor Snape need to talk to Addison." I sneered. His eyes narrowed and glowed with anger.

"Malfoy," He spit. "I don't give a flying fu---"

Addison cut him off, coldly, "I apologize for the inconvience but I need to speak to my _father_ before I leave on the boat with the others."

McLaggen's face screwed up in a horrified face. He walked away quickly, without a goodbye. He was probably now going to start rumors. I glared at his back until he was out of sight. I felt a small amount of pressure on my arm. I turned my head back to Addison and she stood there in all her beauty with a little smile on her face. She started to speak but I didn't notic one word. I was transfixed my her lips. They were the deepest rose pink and everytime she would pronounce a "o" her lips would pucker and a heart would appear in the space between them. She stopped talking and hugged me. She placed her thin arms arms my neck and embraced me with a warmed that made my heart beat a little bit faster. UNconciously, I breahted in her scent. She smelled of blueberries and laughter.

"Thank you so much! again!" She mumbled into my shirt.

"No problem." I said.

I had no idea what she was thanking me for. When she pulled away, she kept her hands on my shoulder. She was about to say something but she stopped her self when she glanced over my shoulder. I stiffened as her hands ripped away from my body completely. I looked behind me and saw Professor Snape glowering fiercely in our direction. I knew what she was thinking and nodded at her curtly. I turned away from her and started to walk away when I heard her call. I turned around and saw her watching me leave. A wide smile pastered her face with innocence and mischief.

"I'll see you around."

Malfoys do not hug. We nod and walk away. We never look at the girl when we do, we look ahead. We are cold ruthless bastards that hate Mudbloods and leave the innocent to the wolves. How could I have broken all of these unspoken rules? Over one beautiful girl. I walked to the chain of fifth years and said nothing until the feast.

When I finally made it to the Sytherin table, I looked over at the Staff Table. There were the usuals. Snape, McGona-kevadra-you-if-you-disobey and Dumblesnore. There was a bright pink _thing_ at the end of the table. It took my eyes a second to focus and realized it was a very ugly woman. She was short and looked exactly like a toad. Her sallow skin looked worse against the brightness of the pink, her eyes were small and beady and her mouth stretched in a strained smile on her face. This seems to be the new Defense teacher Father was talking about. He said she was from the minsitry and was exceptionally cruel. He also said that I should get on her good side.

The beginning of the feast was normal. The introdutions were normal and took Merlin knows how long. The sorting hat's song, although diffferent this year but like every year, was extremely long. I searched the crowd of first years crowded in between the Gryffindork and Duffers tables. I instantly found Addison. She was in the back and the obvious tallest "first-year." She looked like an angel.

Her face was relaxed and glowed. The pride in her eyes seemed to engulf the room with a fiery passion. From the A's turned into the the F's and then into the L's and finally the S's. Over time she called attention to herself, not intentionally of course. It seemed other guys in the room had caught her scent or just saw her but they were not as discrete as I was. My blood boiled underneath my pale skin as I saw Weasel look her up and down then whispering something into Finngin's ear.

"Addison Snape," McGona-Kevadra called.

The room went slient. Addison's jaw clenched and she glided foreword. She sat on the stool and waited. MCGona-kill placed the hat on her head and the room kept still. The Gryffindors were making disgusted faces at each other, the hufflepuffs wer confused, the Ravenclaws uninterested and the Slytherins were extremely excited.

The hat opened his mouth and yelled,"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

Oh bugger.. This isn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Okie dokie its late! but this coming week my hours will finally be normal so the chapters will be coming out on fridays!! This chapters playlist is 1. I'll Be Seeing you- Billie Holiday**

**Chapter Three**

I watched Addison look back to her father, sitting at the staff table. On her face was a questioning look. Her eyebrows wrinkling her forehead, her beautiful eyes holding concern as well as any mother duckling. Her father's face glowed, for the first time in my life, with a pride that emanated love. This was the happiest and scariest Professor Snape ever looked. I refocused my attention back on Addison once she moved off of the stool. The enitre Great Hall didn't make a sound until the Gryffindors, out of no where, erupted with excitement. They hooted and hollared until then Slytherins murmurs of disgust were drowned. It went on for about five minutes until Dumblesnore quieted them with a hand.

She walked slowly to the Gryffindor table. Her shoes made a clicking nose upon the stone as she made her way. I never took my eyes off of her. I memorized every bit of detail about her, knowing that the train was the last moment I could ever show my true colors to her. I memorized how her long hair bounced with each step. How her jumper hugged the curve of her breast. How the bit of thigh peeked out from under her skirt as she lifted up her knee to take a step. Her full lips, rosy and sweet, pressed together. She was supposed to be a new adventure and now she's an enemy.

I observed how the Gryffindors watched intently as she chose her seat. There were few open spaces and she had only a few seconds to choose. There was open by Potter, McLaggen and a random Gryffindork I didn't know. Her hands clutched the side of her skirt and I knew that she had limited options. I thought she would choose Potty but she chose the random Gryffindor. She pushed her skirt under her bum and sat down. Her thin, shapely fingers pushed her dark hair behind her ears and then it happened. She turned her head over her perfect shoulder and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. Really _looked_ at me.

Warmth flooded my spine and blood rushed. Her fingers glided from her ear, her neck and finally to her shoulder. How I wish my hand was upon her shoulder instead. I, finally looked into her eyes. They were a striking blue but something was different. They were darker from the inside to the outer rim. I wanted to see those eyes closer up but I can't. Not now, that she's in Gryiffindor. Father says I have a reputation to uphold. She brushed her hair behind her ear turned away. My heart flipped into my stomach.

I fell back into my own world of plotting and conversion. I looked back at my plate and saw it was filled with a variety of food. Pansy must have filled it during my..moment. I picked up my fork and "tuned in" to what Pansy was rambling on about. I just tuned into my selective hearing.

Dinner flew by in a flash. I didn't even realize until Blaise tapped my shoulder and told me that we had to go to the Common room. I couldn't stop thinking of her. Not when I brushed my teeth, not putting on pajamas, nor slipping between the sheets. I thought she hadn't seen me , that maybe it was a fluke and I was imagining things.

Until the nest day rolled around and I was pinned in a library corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Holidays (short chappie) I know that Draco seems like a creeper but thats what obbsession will do to you!**

**Chapter Four!!!**

"Why were you staring at me?" Addison's melodic voice floated to my ears.

I was in big trouble. I had been basically stalking this girl for weeks and she had caught me. Well not stalking per say, I mean We have classes together. Just because I take the long way to class now mean...that I'm stalking her.

After Dinner, Pansy, Blaise and I went to spending time in the Slytherin Common Room. After all of these years, it still hasn't changed. The archways and walls were still the cold stone that lined the entire castle but held the cold presence of death that only the dungeons could cling to. The eastern and western edges of room were lit with smothered light from torches hanging on the walls. They were always middle of the common room held emerald green and silver lined couched and chairs that sat on a black rug. To the northern center of the room there was a large fireplace. It was shaped like a large silver snake's head and secretly, it creeped me out. Finally, on the sides of the firplace, was the enterances to the dormitories.

I sat on one of the couches and pondered about Addison. I thought about her when Blaise told me he was going to bed. I pondered when the Schools clock rung at midnight and I went to bed, well tried to anyway. And during all this brooding, I still hadn't figured out a way to approach her. So I decided to follow her. I mean it was a resonable plan at the time. Find out what she likes, then bump into her and we'll hit it off. Easy enough? Not really.

All of her classes were out of my way. When she went to Arithmancy in the Hogwarts Tvrris Magnis, I had to walk to Double potions in the Dungeons. That was until we both had Care of magical creatures. Her lovely skin glowed in the bask of afternoon sunlight and her hair bellowed in the wind. And then I found, she and I had the next period as study hall. My stomach flipped with joy. Then where ever she sat I found the perfect place to sit and watch her.

The next few weeks were torture. I watched as she made friends with Granger, but she was more standoffish with Potter and Weasel (to my pleasure.) She never acknowledged me in anyway. Sometimes she would look in my direction and smile but it was directed towards her father. Somehow he was always behind me watching me, as if he knew my very thoughts. IT made me back off a bit with her. I needed to get in with her Dad before I had any chance to be with her.

One thing I loved about Addison was the repeated appearance of her mother's red scarf. I never saw her without it and that amazed me. I have never had anything in my life that I would ever keep with me so soundly. Maybe my broom or my wand but not an item of value. Well, Other than her, I mean, but she isn't a thing, she is ... amazing.

Back to the trouble-- Today I overheard her while walking by her that she was going to the library during study hall. I was going to practice some quidditch before tryouts started in a week but I guessed pushing it off for another day wouldn't hurt. As She walked away from Granger and rounded the corner, I waited until Granger had gone and I headed for the library. Alright, I wouldn't say this outloud but I believe that the library is amazing. Vast amounts of knowledge cramped in one room is astonishing to even fathom.

I nodded to Ms. Pince (she scowled) as I walked in and scoured the between the bookshelves to find her. I found couples kissing, a lot of Ravenclaws and a few Duffers. I was about to give up before I just reached the Restricted section that I found Addison, wand ready, pointed square at my chest.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Her voice was melodic but possessed a cold hard edge that would make her Father proud. Before I knew it, I was speaking. She looked bloody gorgeous. Her hair draping around her school robes, her cherry scarf adored today as a headband.

"Because I like you."

Oh Gods.


End file.
